¡Dame ese chocolate-ttebasa!
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Boruto no entendía en absoluto lo que pasaba, Sarada, su rival daba chocolates a todos sus compañeros excepto a él... Pero espera... ¿Por qué le importaba tener ese tonto chocolate?... —¡Dame ese chocolate-ttebasa! One-Shot. Un ligero BorutoXSarada.


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡D** ame ese chocolate-ttebasa **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Puede que para ella sí lo era, pero Boruto no era nada tonto; es más, es más inteligente y precavido de lo que parece. Sí, así es la realidad aunque su rival, Sarada, no lo note. Está bien, él admitía que se peleaban constantemente, casi casi hasta matarse pero… Pero… ¡Pero como se atreve hacerle algo como esto! No eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero no es un buen pretexto.

Primero ChoCho, bueno, con la gorda es comprensible. Ellas son mejores amigas, además, ChoCho se lo pediría.

— ¿Chocolates?—interrogó ChoCho incrédula, alzando una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo su mejor amiga hace ese tipo de cosas? Creo que graduarse de la Academia y ser una gennin fue mala idea, las misiones ninja le afecta su cabeza

—Así es—aclaró Sarada acomodándose los lentes y mostrándole una caja completa de chocolates—. Yo misma las preparé, no sé si están sabrosos, así que no me hago responsable de una posible intoxicación.

—No exageres Sarada—habló la Akimichi, tomando el pequeño chocolate y dirigirlo a su boca—. A ver… Yo seré la juez—luego se los metió en la boca, lo masticó poco a poco y una vez que estuviera molido, se lo tragó.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó con un tono nerviosismo, en ese momento no supo Boruto el motivo de su nerviosismo.

—…—no respondió, solo alzó el dedo pulgar y sonrió.

En ese instante Boruto no le dio nada de importancia, es más, se burlaba de esas dos y mucho más de Sarada. Al principio no le importó que no le diera chocolates, pensó que es normas en las chicas y obviamente, no debía actuar como una… ¡Es ridículo y sería vergonzoso! Aunque… Con los idiotas de Sikadai e Inojin, fue casi lo mismo… ¡Les dio un chocolate! Espera, ¿por qué está enojado? Es solo un tonto chocolate, claro, ¡entonces por qué eso lo molesta! Boruto se oculta más en las paredes de un callejón y escuchar la conversación perfectamente, necesita más información.

—Esto es tan problemático, ¿por qué nos quieres dar un chocolate?—cuestionó Shikadai, con flojera de agarrar el dulce de su compañera—. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad que esto no nos duela tanto el culo por consumir esta cosa?

Ese comentario del Nara fue demasiado gracioso para Boruto, que tuvo la necesidad de cubrir su boca para no ser descubierto.

—Es lo poco probable…—argumentó el Yamanaka, no muy seguro de tomar el dulce—. Es raro que tú prepares esto, ¿qué pasa? ¿A alguien quieres impresionar o matar Uchiha-san?

—Hum, dejen de decir estupideces Inojin, Shikadai. Solo tomen uno y ya. Si les da un dolor en el trasero, no es mi problema.

—En realidad, si será tu culpa—sí que Inojin es una persona extremadamente sincera, y eso le harta a Sarada.

— ¡Cállate y comételo! ¡Shannaro!

—Está bien, tomaremos un tonto chocolate…—gruñó el Nara, rascándose la nuca, tomó el chocolate y pensó—… «Porque si no, se pondrá como loca y se saldrá de la suya de la manera más problemática posible»

—Bueno—encogió los hombros despreocupadamente el rubio e hizo el mismo acto que su compañero de equipo—, si nos dan un dolor de trasero por estar horas sentados en el baño, te avisaremos Uchiha-san.

—Tonto...—sonríe, acomodándose los lentes y los retó—… Cuando prueben mis chocolates, van a querer más.

—Lo dudo—murmuró los chicos, sin embargo la Uchiha los escuchó y una aura de fuego la rodeó.

— ¡¿Qué dijeron?!

—Nada…

Solo Boruto vio como Inojin y Shikadai consumían el dulce, al parecer les agradó pero no lo admitieron con mucha facilidad. Después, Sarada caminaba tranquilamente en la aldea, aun le sobraba el último chocolate y buscaba a esa persona para dárselo. Boruto tenía un fabuloso plan, pasaría como si nada al lado de Sarada, le hablaría con normalidad y por obvias razones, Sarada le ofrecería el chocolate, se pelearías porque lo quiere envenenar y al final, se lo comería. ¡Fácil y sencillo!

Aunque seguía insistiendo… ¿Por qué le importaba tener un tonto dulce?

A llevar a cabo su plan.

Boruto salió del escondite de lo más precavido posible, caminando tranquilamente y mirando de un lado a otro los puestos que contenía Konoha, como si nada hubiera pasado. Después vio a la Uchiha y alzó su brazo como saludo; como respuesta, Sarada frunció el ceño.

— ¡Hola Sarada!

—Hola…

Y Sarada siguió caminando, ignorando olímpicamente al Uzumaki.

Boruto escuchaba a las aves decir «Tonto, tonto» y sintió una cubeta golpear en su cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

¡No le dio un chocolate! ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Qué pasa?

Se levantó en seguida y decidió seguirla, necesitaba saber quién le daría a ese chocolate. Corrió y corrió hasta encontrarla, pero aun encontraba en su cabeza la respuesta de su molesta pregunta… ¿Por qué aun le importaba tener ese chocolate?

A continuación, Boruto finalmente encontró a su rival y platicando con…

— ¿Un chocolate?—preguntó curioso al darle vueltas aquel dulce—. Es raro que me dé algo así Sarada-san.

—Bueno, supongo que estoy de buen humor…

… Misuki. ¡Mitsuki! No poder ser, su amigo lo está traicionando. La sien derecha de Boruto palpitaba con gran fuerza que sentía que iba a reventar. Sacude la cabeza, no tenía un buen motivo para sentirse enojado con Mitsuki, él solo una pobre víctima de los planes malévolos de Sarada. Mitsuki no habla, sonríe y dirige el dulce a su boca… No era gran fanático de los dulces, pero una probada no quitaría nada. Luego, se escuchó un gritó que interrumpió la acción de Mitsuki.

— ¡Dame ese chocolate-ttebasa! ¡Es mío!

De repente, algo rápido apareció y le arrebató de las manos del extranjero el pequeño regalo de Sarada. Ambos jóvenes ninjas vieron sorprendidos a Boruto tener la bola de chocolate, con las mejillas infladas se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras comía el chocolate que DEBÍA ser de él y NO de Mitsuki.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Boruto?—preguntó confundido Mitsuki, sin dejar de pestañear.

—No lo sé…—dijo acomodándose los lentes y sonrió—… Te debo una Mitsuki.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Tal vez Boruto es un completo tonto… Tal vez su mamá tenga razón, utilizando los chocolates pueden caer los hombres en los encantos de una mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras en la casa de Uzumaki-Hyuga, Hinata junto con Himawari estaban jugando con Uku, el muñeco de Himawari, de repente se escuchó un portazo en la puerta principal de la casa. Hinata estaba sorprendida, veía a su hijo mayor demasiado mal y apretando más su estómago.

—Boruto, ¿qué te ocurre?

— ¡NECESITO IR AL BAÑO!

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
